dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Meredith Stannard
} |name = Meredith Stannard |image = Meridith.png |px = 265px |gender = Female |title = Knight-Commander of Kirkwall |race = Human |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |rank = Elite Boss |location = Kirkwall |family = Amelia Stannard (sister) |voice = Jean Gilpin |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Meredith Stannard is the Knight-Commander of the Templar Order in the city of Kirkwall. Background An orphaned native of Kirkwall, Meredith rose in the ranks of the Templar Order and became an accomplished warrior. In 9:21 Dragon, when Viscount Perrin Threnhold attempted to oust the domineering Templars from the city, Meredith retaliated after the hanging of Knight-Commander Guylian, ending with the arrest of Viscount Threnhold. Grand Cleric Elthina then promoted her to lead the Order and she has governed with an iron fist, though few doubt that her influence is reserved to the Templars as it was at her behest that the current Viscount was appointed. Involvement Quests Act 2 Act 3 Quotes * "What I have done is protected the people of this city, time and again. What I have done is protect you mages from your curse and your own stupidity! And I will not stop doing it. I will not lower our guard, I dare not!" * "What other option do we have? Shall we look the other way? Tell the poor victims of a possessed mage that we meant no harm? Tell me, Champion, that you have not seen with your own eyes what they can do, heard the lies of mages who seek power?" * (To Orsino) "I know, and it breaks my heart to do it, but we must be vigilant. If you cannot tell me a better way, do not brand me a tyrant!" * "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter!" * "Why is this taking so long? Can ones so evil truly be so powerful? Maker, guide your servant. Please, tell me what I must do! What if... I'm not doing the right thing? What if this is all madness?... No! I must remain vigilant!" * "I tried to have sympathy! Maker knows, I've tried! But how can we allow them freedom when so many would use it to commit atrocities? They control minds, they become abominations, they began the Blight itself!" Trivia * David Gaider wrote Meredith for Dragon Age II.Gaider, David. "Meredith Knight-Commander of the Templar's: Appreciation thread. ". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-17. * Meeting her is required for the "Friends in High Places" achievement, along with Viscount Marlowe Dumar, First Enchanter Orsino, and Grand Cleric Elthina. * Meredith is also one of the figures on the starting screen of the game along with First Enchanter Orsino. * During the brief period in Demands of The Qun where Meredith fights alongside Hawke, she actually has no weapon in hand at all. * Meredith is the only known Knight-Commander to have a last name. She is also one of the few females in Thedas to hold said office. Gallery Meridith Act 2.png|Meredith during Act 2 meredith.jpg|Meredith in the Gallows Mererdith.jpg|Meredith in her study meredith2.png|Meredith from the Rise to Power Trailer Dragon age fresco merredith by nthornborrow-d3c4z4w.jpg|Loading screen depicting Meredith meredithpaint.jpg|A painting of Meredith Meredith Saarebas concept art.jpg|Concept art of Meredith with a Saarebas Codex entries References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Free Marchers Category:Templars Category:Knight-Commanders Category:Warriors